Weak
by trebletragedy
Summary: Some people just need to have some trust, and some others need to have some arm workouts. Like Beca, Aubrey couldn't believe she had dropped her. But I guess failure can lead to happiness. MITCHSEN Very OOC.


Based off the AU Prompt: we did a trust fall but you were too weak to fully catch me.

Chloe clapped her hands excitedly as she turned and faced the group of women in front of her.

She had been researching the night before about ways that can make groups trust each other a lot quicker. Chloe felt that there were some girls in the group whose trust was well… stunted. So, with the ever handy google, she figured ways to speed things up a little.

"Okay guys! Time for something a little different!" Chloe beamed with a smile on her face.

"I understand that sure, we've all recently become the Bella's and things are new to a few of things, like acapella or having more then two friends." Chloe commented. She heard a huff coming from the back of the group.

Eyes gleaming, she clapped her hands together and put all the girls into pairs.

Fat Amy with Ashley, Lily with Denise, Stacie with Jessica, herself with Cynthia Rose and Aubrey with Beca.

"Okay, so we are going to do a trust fall." She heard groans coming from the group.

Rolling her eyes, she continued.

"And if we all do it and do it right, we will start practice later tomorrow. Sounds good?" She proposed the idea to the group.

"Aca-scuse me? You can't do that." Aubrey sputtered in surprise.

"Uh, yeah she can dude. She is co-captain." Beca sneered in response.

Smiling at the brunette, Chloe soldiered on.

"So, like I was saying. Do it, and later practice!" Everyone let out little cheers while Aubrey huffed.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Chloe asked.

Two hands popped up at the same time. One was Ashley's and the other Stacie's.

Chloe chose Ashley and Fat Amy to go first.

After a couple attempts, they finally were able to catch one another without failure. Chloe congratulated them and sent them back to the group.

Stacie and Jessica aced it straight away, they got the gist of it and accomplished the task with ease.

Lily and Denise were third and Lily caught Denise perfectly fine. But when it came time for Denise to catch Lily, it was unexpected yet not surprising. Lily shut her eyes and when Chloe said go, she leant forward and fell flat on her face.

Chloe and Cynthia Rose next, Chloe caught Cynthia with ease, she was grateful she works out her arms so much. And when it came to Cynthia catching Chloe, she had no problem, though her hands lingered a little too long for Chloe's comfort.

"Okay, now that just leaves one pair. Beca and Aubrey, it's your turn!" Chloe sang.

"This should be good." Cynthia snickered behind her hand, earning a glare from Aubrey.

"I swear to the aca-gods, if you drop me, you won't see the sunrise tomorrow." Aubrey sneered at Beca.

"Bitch please, I never see the sunrise, I'm always asleep." Beca grumbled.

"Whatever." Aubrey placed herself behind Beca while the brunette walked in front of Aubrey. She heard the brunette say she was ready and Chloe's 'Go!'

Aubrey waited for Beca to fall backwards, and when she saw the brunette start to lean back, she braced herself for the catch.

When Beca landed in her arms and caught her with ease, she wasn't surprised, she works out quite a lot. Not that Beca was too big to catch anyway.

She looked down and saw Beca looking up at her, the eye contact felt very intense and it made her cheeks red.

Aubrey looked away and Beca hoisted herself out of Aubrey's arms, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Right, Beca, now it's your turn to catch Aubrey." Chloe said to the shorter girl.

"Okay, this will go completely fine." Beca whispered to herself.

But apparently, Aubrey had super sonar hearing and overheard what the brunette said. She glared at Beca.

"You better catch me, or I swear you will regret it." Aubrey spat. The flustering from before completely behind her.

"Okay, let's hurry and get this over with then." Beca sighed as she walked behind Aubrey and stretched her arms out.

Aubrey felt anxious, she didn't trust the brunette to catch her, only because of her small arms.

"Go!" Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed and shut her eyes, bracing herself, she leant back and felt Beca's arms catch her under her own.

But before she could guarantee her own safety, she felt Beca's arms slip from under her arms and she slammed into the ground.

It was a lot colder then she thought it would be.

"Oh shit." Aubrey heard Beca say from above her.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Beca leaning over her, eyes full of concern and regret.

"What the shit, Beca?! I thought I told you not to drop me." Aubrey groaned as she put her hand on her aching head.

"Dude. I thought I would, does your head hurt? You hit it pretty good." Beca questioned.

"No, no I'm fine. Let's go again." Aubrey answered as she got herself up from the ground. Ignoring the hand that Beca held out to her.

As she got to her feet, she suddenly felt very dizzy. Thinking it was just the sudden movement, Aubrey ignored it.

They decided to have another go at the exercise, and this time, thankfully, Beca made sure to securely catch Aubrey in her arms. Ignoring how nice it felt for her to be in her arms, she hoisted the blonde back on her feet.

"Okay! That went really great! And because it mostly went great, with little to no complaints, we will see you at 10:30 tomorrow morning!" Chloe chirped at the group.

A chorus of byes sounded through the practice hall and soon the room emptied out until there was only three left.

Chloe was packing away the chairs and stacking them back up against the wall. Aubrey was wiping clean the whiteboard. And Beca was slowly packing up her things.

When Beca had packed up her things, she noticed Chloe needed a hand with a couple more chairs, she rushed over to help the redhead.

Giving a smile of thanks, Chloe did some small talk with the brunette.

Aubrey could hear the two talking from behind her and she felt a twinge of jealousy lace within her chest.

She was confused as to why she felt jealous. Maybe it was because Chloe was her friend and she didn't want Beca to take Chloe away from her.

Finishing off the board, she walked over to her bag and started cleaning up her things. She heard a laugh come from the pair, seriously how long did it take to stack a couple chairs?

"Okay, well I'll see you two tomorrow." Aubrey said as she slung her bag over her shoulders, facing Beca and Chloe.

"Chloe, lock up please." Aubrey said with a tight-lipped smile.

Aubrey walked out the door and exhaled deeply. Shutting her eyes for a second to compose herself, she started to walk in the direction of the Bella house.

She had been walking for a couple minutes when she suddenly felt nauseous. Looking around, she noticed that she was all by herself, not a person in sight.

Aubrey felt very sick all of a sudden, running over to the only rubbish bin in sight, she leant over and threw up in it.

She didn't care that some of it was getting in her hair, she didn't care that anybody could walk past and see her.

When she started to gag once more, she heard footsteps rush over to her and a hand pull her hair out of her face. The other hand immediately placing itself on her back and rubbing it soothingly.

After a couple of minutes, she sighed as she raised her head up. Looking at the person, she saw that it was Beca that had come to her aid.

Groaning, she placed her bag on the ground and grabbed her water bottle. She rinsed her mouth out and drank a couple sips. When she was finished with this, she spoke to Beca.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but thank you." Aubrey smiled at the brunette, who was still rubbing her back a little.

"It's no problem, you're lucky that I wanted to talk after practice and I caught up to you. Otherwise you'd have vomit through your hair." Beca's face screwed up in disgust.

Aubrey just sighed and smiled. She caught a whiff of her breath and her face scrunched up.

"Here," Beca immediately reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. Handing Aubrey a stick, she spoke again.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard because you look like shit." Beca chuckled.

Smiling, Aubrey just nodded.

"Yeah, I think I need to go to the doctors or something." She sighed, she really couldn't afford to go to the doctors.

"Oh. Well I'll come with you to keep you company. Considering this is my fault." Beca smiled regretfully.

"Okay, yeah it would be nice to have some company I guess. Can I just go home and get changed first?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah that's fine. You're going to the Bella house, right?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded her head.

"Okay awes. I have some clothes there from when I stayed over last so ill tag along." Beca smiled.

With tight lips, Aubrey turned and started walking. Beca caught up.

"Hi, my friend needs to see a doctor about a head injury." Beca said to the nurse at the desk. She didn't get a response except for an information page Aubrey had to fill out.

Walking back to her seat with the page in her hand, she noticed Aubrey looked a little guarded. Her arms and legs were crossed, one hand was gripping onto her phone and she was staring off into space. Beca was thankful that she had gone to that body language class she was made to go to in high school.

Beca sat beside Aubrey and the blonde didn't even glance her way.

"Okay, so the nurse gave me this. And because I know literally next to nothing about you, it's best if you fill it out." Beca spoke to Aubrey. Gaining no response, she sighed and started to fill out the only thing she knew. Aubrey's name.

Beca tapped Aubrey's arm, the blonde finally looked at Beca. Beca shook the paper a little and Aubrey grabbed it from her and started to fill the form out without a word.

"So, how do you feel right now?" The doctor asked Aubrey as she checked Aubrey's blood pressure.

Well, that's what Beca assumed she was doing, she didn't actually have a clue as to what the doctor was doing.

"My head hurts, a lot. And I feel a little nauseous." Aubrey sighed, she felt like shit.

Beca just snorted. The doctor glanced her way, questioningly.

"Oh, she vomited her guts out like an hour ago. So, a little sounds like an understatement." Beca answered with a smile.

Aubrey just glared at the brunette, and when Beca noticed she faltered a little under the stare.

"Right, well I'm going to need you to stand up for me Aubrey." The doctor asked politely, Aubrey happily complied.

Standing up, she noticed she felt a little dizzy. Taking a deep breath, she paid her attention back to the doctor.

"So, to test your coordination, I'm going to give you a tennis ball, and you are going to face the wall. Then, you are going to throw the ball at the wall with your right hand and catch with your left. Then throw with your left and catch with your right. Then do that for me five more times." The doctor informed the blonde.

Beca felt a little confused, she remembered doing this in high school, she also remembered being complete shit at it.

The doctor handed Aubrey the tennis ball and told her to start.

Throwing and catching took a lot of concentration. Aubrey threw the ball with her right hand easily but catching it was hard. It was like her brain didn't even register what it was needing to do. Not being able to catch the ball she watched it drop to the floor. Picking it up, she threw it and tried to catch with her right, with the same results.

After a few more attempts, she gave up. Feeling defeated, Aubrey looked over to the doctor who was writing things onto her computer. Feeling nervous, she looked at Beca who sat in the corner of the room.

Noticing the blonde looking over her way, she offered a supportive smile to Aubrey. Aubrey just grimaced with a small smile.

"Okay, now you're going to stand on your left foot and put your right finger to your nose." The doctor interrupted the eye contact and Aubrey automatically complied.

Aubrey could do this with ease, so the doctor moved onto something different.

"Okay now come sit in front of the computer, I have a quick thing that I need you to do. It's all self-explanatory so just follow the instructions." The doctor then cam and sat by Beca while Aubrey stared at the screen in front of her.

"So, what exactly happened here? Because she told me she fell and hit her head, but her results are a bit too significant for just a trip." The doctor asked Beca.

Beca felt panicked, did she tell the doctor the truth? It would probably be best, but why would Aubrey lie to the doctor?

"If you tell the truth, it will be much easier for me to treat her." The doctor pursued.

"Okay, well we're in an acapella group together, and the co-captain, Aubrey is the other co-captain, Chloe, decided that to work on our trust more we would do a trust fall. Chloe paired Aubrey and I up together. And I'm not the strongest person in the world, and I kind of dropped Aubrey flat on her back, so she must've hit her head when she landed." Beca explained, she saw the doctors face change from amusement to concern.

"Okay, yeah that helps with the diagnosis. So, how long have you two been together? Before acapella or after?" The doctor asked Beca with an innocent smile.

Aubrey overheard the conversation and spun around in the chair, shock written clearly on her face.

"We aren't dating, we're just teammates." She clarified, before turning back to face the screen.

Beca's heart sank a little at the statement, Aubrey didn't even think of her as her friend? Beca knew they had their differences but she thought that they were at least friends. More than teammates anyway.

"Right, my apologies. How close are you to finishing, Aubrey?" The doctor smiled.

"Just finished. Now what was the test supposed to prove?" Aubrey queried.

"It just tells me how good your reflexes are at the moment. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to go look at the results, I'll be back in around five minutes. Please, make yourselves comfortable." The doctor said with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Aubrey and Beca could both sense the tension that was in the room.

"I really am sorry for dropping you, Aubrey." Beca apologised, she had felt guilty ever since Aubrey slipped out of her arms earlier.

"It's no problem, it's not like you put me on death's door." Aubrey tried to lighten Beca's mood.

"No, it is a problem, it obviously hurt you otherwise you would be at home studying or whatever." Beca protested, her brows furrowed, she couldn't believe Aubrey. She was in the hospital, how is that no problem?

"Beca, please, I understand you must feel horrible for dropping me but it's really no big deal. I will live." Aubrey smiled with her eyes, Beca felt a little better, knowing that Aubrey was being honest with her.

"Okay, fine. But I do want to know something." Beca asked.

"Yeah, what?" Aubrey questioned, her brows furrowed.

"Why didn't you say we were friends? You said we were just teammates. I would like to think that we're friends." Beca murmured, looking down at her feet, avoiding Aubrey's eyes.

"We are friends." Aubrey stated. Beca looked up in disbelief.

"You just said we weren't?" Beca questioned. As she just hearing things now?

"Does it matter? I say that we're friends right now." Aubrey reassured.

"Okay, I mean, I know that we've had our differences, but I didn't think that it was a hate thing." Beca commented.

Looking back, she couldn't remember a practice where she hadn't argued with Aubrey about something. There always was something, the songs were garbage, the dance was repetitive, Aubrey wouldn't budge and let herself change the setlist. They never escalated into anything more then a few jests at each other or a few snide comments. But Beca was just that kind of person, she had to be sarcastic about basically everything, whereas Aubrey just always had to be right and have the last word. It wasn't a good mix sometimes.

"No, it was never a hate thing. If you hated me would you be here right now?" Aubrey stated, proving her own and Beca's point.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Beca agreed, she was going to continue until the door opened and the doctor walked into the room.

"Okay, so I've looked at your results and your diagnosis isn't very serious. It's only a mild concussion."

Aubrey sighed in relief, if she found out she had a tumour or anything like that, she would probably faint. But she could deal with a mild concussion.

"So, I'm going to give you a note that excuses you from class for the next three weeks and you should be okay to go back to class after that. But no serious exercise, acapella seems okay, but only after three weeks. And do not, over exert yourself or you'll make your condition worse." The doctor said sternly, she did not need another patient to think they knew better then her and do what they wanted.

"Okay, that's no problem, thank you so much. I really appreciate your help." Aubrey thanked the doctor with a smile on her face.

Beca just watched the interaction with a smile on her face, she was glad that Aubrey wasn't seriously hurt, and it was only a mild thing.

"No problem. Also, get plenty of sleep, mild concussions can last up to three months so take it easy for a while. I'll see you again in four weeks just to check how things are going. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor bid goodbye and walked out the door once more.

"Well that's a relief." Beca breathed as she followed Aubrey out of the room.

"I'll say so, now will you do me the honours of going out for something to eat?" Aubrey offered, she could feel how empty her stomach was and she needed to eat, soon.

"Yeah sure, do you wanna give Chloe a call and see if she wants to tag along?" Beca questioned.

Aubrey shook her head, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"No, she has a study group on right now, so she couldn't come anyway. Now, let's go." Aubrey stated before grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her along.

Beca felt content, she never knew how relaxed Aubrey could be out of practice. Maybe it was just because Aubrey was supposed to chill out for the next three months.

"I'm really glad we got to do this Beca. It's refreshing to hang out, out of Bella's practices." Aubrey smiled at the brunette sitting across from her.

Smiling back, Beca could only agree.

"Yeah, I never realised that you could actually relax." Beca chuckled, Aubrey gasping in fake offense.

Giving a slight slap to Beca's arm, "please, I can totally relax, it shouldn't come as such a huge shock," Aubrey smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Beca just cut a piece of her pancakes and shoved it in her mouth, bringing attention to her mouth. Aubrey's eyes automatically drew to Beca's lips and she watched as Beca slowly chewed her food.

"Problem?" Beca smirked at the now flustered blonde.

"No," Aubrey sputtered. Her face suddenly very hot.

Bec just smirked and looked down at her food, not seeing the blonde in front of her look at her with a fixed gaze.

Looking up at Aubrey through her eyelashes, she saw the flustered blonde gazing at her, she gave Aubrey a wink and this made the blonde flush even more.

Later that day, when Beca had walked Aubrey back to the Bella house, they stood at the doorstep.

"I would invite you in, but Chloe's probably got her study group in the lounge." Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah, it's no problem, I've got a shift at the station tonight, so I should probably do some homework before." Beca agreed with a hint of sadness. She had really enjoyed hanging out with Aubrey and she was sad it had to come to an end so quickly.

"Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Aubrey promised.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Beca breathed, eyes fluttering down to look at the blonde's lips that suddenly looked very inviting.

"See you," Aubrey whispered, placing Beca's hair behind her ear.

Blushing, Beca looked away and started to make her way down the stairs.

With a look over her shoulder, Beca gave a small wave before turning right and disappearing behind the hedge.

Aubrey sighed with content. What a wonderful day it had been.

Later that night when Beca was at the station, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she noticed a text from a number that she didn't know.

 _I really enjoyed lunch today, maybe we could do it again sometime?_

Beca was about to reply when another text came through.

 _It's Aubrey btw, I got your number from Chloe._

Beca chuckled, typing on her phone with a smile on her face,

 _I figured. But I had a good time too. I'll see you tomorrow. :)_

Remembering another piece of information, she typed out another text before sending it off and shutting her eyes in content.

 _PS. I asked Chloe about that study group, she isn't even in one_

Feeling her phone buzz, a minute later, she opened it and laughed,

 _Oops?_

Oh my god, that was garbage I am so sorry. I just wanted to post something that didn't involve death… But I'm unsure if I should do a part two to this or not, please let me know 😊 thank you for reading!


End file.
